tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Come for the Ride
Come for the Ride is a song from the fifth season. Lyrics :All your friends on the railway would like you all to see :Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be :So won't you come along and join them for the ride :Just hang on tight, catch your breath and come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll :He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side :So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow :You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro :Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" :Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills :And just when you think you can't take any more :You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again :Slip slide come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait :We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late :Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side :With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Come for the ride! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * Class 40 * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bertie * Harold * George * Butch * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley *The Stone-dropping Boys Episodes * Thomas and Gordon * The Sad Story of Henry * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas and the Trucks * James and the Express * Tenders and Turntables * Coal * Whistles and Sneezes * Thomas in Trouble * Old Iron * Percy and Harold * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * The Diseasel * Wrong Road * Ghost Train * A Scarf for Percy * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * No Joke for James * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * All at Sea * Tender Engines * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Steam Roller * Passengers and Polish * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction * Cranky Bugs * A Better View for Gordon * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Stepney Gets Lost * Thomas and the Rumours * Oliver's Find * A Surprise for Percy * Make Someone Happy * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Rusty and the Boulder Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: ** An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. ** An extended shot of Percy puffing out of Knapford. (Original Version) * Trust Thomas - An extended scene of Thomas passing the field of cows. * Tender Engines - An extended scene of Thomas, Percy, Henry and Duck going around the three-arch bridge. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A forward panning of the line running through Ulfstead, probably from Thomas' viewpoint. * Four Little Engines: ** An extended shot of Skarloey on the bridge. ** An extended shot of Rheneas on the bridge. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - An extended shot of Skarloey and Rheneas at Lakeside. * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - A deleted scene of Peter Sam's whistle (actually Duck's). * Home at Last - A deleted scene of Duncan with a surprised face. * Gallant Old Engine - An alternate shot of Duncan. * Rusty to the Rescue - An extended shot of Rusty and Stepney on the Other Railway. * Thomas and Stepney - A deleted scene of Stepney pulling the special train. * Thomas and the Special Letter - An extended scene of the camera panning back from Gordon, Edward and Percy to Thomas, James and Henry. * Fish - A deleted scene of Henry passing the beach with The Flying Kipper. * Bye George! - Two cut frames of Gordon passing through Crosby after hitting one of Duck's trucks. * Put Upon Percy - A deleted close-up of Percy pushing trucks into the mine. This clip was used in A Surprise for Percy. * Thomas and the Rumours - An extended shot from Gordon's perspective entering the abandoned tunnel. * Oliver's Find - A close-up shot of Oliver and the Mail Vans' wheels. * Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot from Toad's perspective. * Rusty and the Boulder - A deleted shot of Rheneas turning left while being chased by the Boulder. * Unknown: ** A deleted scene from the fifth season of an engine's point of view running through Tidmouth Hault and into the nearby tunnel. ** A deleted close-up of Thomas' wheels. Trivia * Most of the footage is sped up. * The UK VHS, Happy Holidays, the Japanese, Spanish and original versions of this music video show a shot of Percy puffing out of Knapford pulling the post train from Thomas, Percy and the Post Train and an extended shot of Thomas, Percy, Henry and Duck puffing around the three-arched bridge. * A version without subtitles can be seen on the UK Happy Holidays VHS. * Stock footage from Thomas' Anthem and Let's Have a Race is used. Goof * The lyrics "and you hear his whistle blow," quickly changes to "and you 'here' his whistle blow," before the lyrics fade. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (CD sampler) Music Video File:Come for the Ride - Music Video ja:レイルロード・ロック Category:Songs